Barney's Halloween Party (video) (1998) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Barney's Halloween Party '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 18, 1998. Plot It’s Halloween! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Halloween party at the school gym. The gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the Halloween party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. '''Educational Theme: '''Halloween Cast Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's Halloween Night Tonight # Pop! Goes the Weasel # I Like Autumn # Apples # So Many Pumpkins # S-I-M-L-E # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) # Five Little Owls # What I Want to Be # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) # A Big Parade of Costumes # Toss It In a Window # It's C-C Cold BRRRR! # One, Two, You Know What To Do # I Love You Musical Director End Credit Music Trivia Quotes Releases North American English * Original VHS Release (Lyrick Studios version) (August 18, 1998) * VHS Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version) (September 21, 1999) * DVD Release (Lyrick Studios version) (September 21, 1999) * Another VHS Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version) (September 12, 2000) * Another DVD Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version) (September 12, 2000) * Another VHS Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (September 25, 2001) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (September 25, 2001) * Another VHS Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (September 10, 2002) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (September 10, 2002) * Another VHS Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (August 19, 2003) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (August 19, 2003) * Another VHS Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (August 31, 2004) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (August 31, 2004) * Another VHS Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (September 13, 2005) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version) (September 13, 2005) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment version) (September 19, 2006) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment version) (September 18, 2007) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (September 16, 2008) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (September 1, 2009) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (September 21, 2010) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (August 23, 2011) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (September 11, 2012) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Lionsgate Home Entertainment version) (September 3, 2013) * Another DVD Re-Release (HIT Entertainment version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version) (September 2016) * Another DVD Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Mattel version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (September 19, 2017) * Another DVD Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Mattel version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (September 18, 2018) * Another DVD Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Mattel version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (September 10, 2019) * Another DVD Re-Release (Lyrick Studios version/HIT Entertainment version/Mattel version/Universal Pictures Home Entertainment version/9 Story Media Group version) (September 1, 2020) Cover Arts Cover Arts Original Release (1998) Re-Release (1999-2008) Front Cover Back Cover Re-Release (2009-2018) Front Cover Back Cover Re-Release (2019-present) Front Cover * The words saying "Barney's Halloween Party" * The night sky * The backyard decorated with Halloween decorations * Barney wearing a cowboy hat, a cowboy jacket, and cowboy cufflinks * Baby Bop wearing a yellow princess crown and a pink princess tutu while holding a magic wand * BJ wearing a captain pickles costume Back Cover